


Porrim's Gift

by arasol



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied Lactation, Lactation, Sadstuck, This was written as a joke, breast milk, but i worked hard on it, milky porrim, suggested lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arasol/pseuds/arasol
Summary: Aranea's had a rough day, but her thoughtful matesprit has a gift for her.





	Porrim's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haley/gifts), [i love you bae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i+love+you+bae).



> This was written as an inside joke between a friend and I, but it belongs here I think.

Aranea deserved a break. It had been a long day, but then again, every day in a doomed game session feels long.

   All the trolls in the game with you find their own way to power through the trials of day-to-day life. When shit gets tough, your friends find ways to ease the pain. You catch Meulin, Kurloz, and Damara sitting sometimes in absolute silence, passing a boof and bong amongst themselves. Laughter is rare- even in their moments of comradery, it's hard to forget that there's no hope to your current situation- but occasionally you'll hear some giggles from them. You might not have any friends, but knowing people can find their own connections in this pointless session warms your heart a bit.

   You like to indulge in some self-pity from time to time, in healthy doses, and you can acknowledge that saying that you have no friends is a slight lie. Despite her brash and abrasive personality, Meenah sticks up for you, and is less of a bitch to you than she is to other people. She's probably your favorite person in your life, but she isn't perfect, and you'll never act like she is.

   It bothers you how she never seems to care about what you have to say. It can be discouraging, to have so much on your mind, bristling with ideas, only for the girl you admire so much interrupt you every chance she gets. Sometimes you wonder if her cutting you off is an accident, but you don't think so. It would be naïve to assume that it is. No, you get to be exposed to her soft side, and that includes being mistreated in less blatant ways. Meenah cares about you and you never question that. But you do know that she won't be a good person for you, but she'll try and minimalize the damage she causes.

   And then there's Porrim.

   You find her on your mind more than you'd like to admit. She's truly quite the woman- beautiful, sensitive, tender, and patient. And if she's not interested in what you have to say, then she's a good actress, too. You find yourself showing affection to her in awkward, but heartfelt, monologues about how lonely you were until you found her.

   You were so grateful to have met her, and you feel bad for having to keep your red rom situation under wraps. This is such a divisive time amongst your team mates, and new romantic relationships just add to the tension. Who knows if this would be the final straw to send Damara overboard? If Meenah would get jealous and start sabotaging things because of it? No, it's for the best, you had decided, to keep this private. 

   Luckily though, your matesprit was very thoughtful, and was always finding ways to make sure you knew she was thinking about you. This was your relaxation time, and you decided to pull out your tuffet and prop it up underneath the shadiest frond nob you could find. You had a book, and a drink, and that was all that you needed.

   Your drink was a gift from Porrim, one she had put a lot of effort into making. She gave it to you in a thermos, ensuring it would maintain it's cool, but not cold, temperature. It sloshes around as you unscrew the lid, revealing the green cream on the inside.

   Porrim was one special girl, and was one of the only trolls you have ever heard of that has the ability to produce breast milk. The purpose of trolls' breasts was a mystery, and you felt like you were one of the select few allowed to know its secrets.

   You take a huge gulp, letting her breast milk nourish your body. It's what you deserve. You settled down on your tuffet and cracked upon your book. You had tried your absolute best today, you assured yourself, and it felt nice to have Porrim's love with you in such an intimate and quiet way. 


End file.
